The present invention generally relates to the improvement of the regulation of rotary power sources subject to intermittent short term overloads. Examples of such mechanisms are auxiliary generator systems including internal combustion engines driving electrical generators, rotary frequency changers having electric motors driving a generator of a different frequency, and motor driven earth augers encountering dense layers.
Prior systems solved the problem of intermittent short term overload by designing the machine or mechanism on the basis of the peak power required. This produces an overdesigned device for the majority of operations. Other systems provided backup generating equipment to be switched into service during such peak power requirements, and some systems simply ignored the problem and hoped for the best.